1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a polymer, methods of manufacture thereof, an organic light-emitting device including the polymer, and methods of manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are active emission-type devices, and are lightweight, can be fabricated to have a small number of components, have a simple manufacturing process, provide high image quality, a wide viewing angle, high color purity and moving pictures, and operate with low power consumption at low voltage. Due to such characteristics, they are suitable for various electronic applications.
The organic light-emitting device includes an anode disposed on a substrate, an organic layer including a hole transport layer, an emitting layer, and an electron transport layer disposed on the anode, and a cathode disposed on the organic layer.
If a current is applied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emitting layer through the hole transport layer, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the emitting layer through the electron transport layer. The holes and electrons recombine with each other in the emitting layer to generate excitons. Then, the excitons decay radiatively, thereby emitting light having a wavelength corresponding to a band gap of a corresponding material.
Materials for use in the organic layer may be classified as a material suitable for vacuum deposition and a material suitable for solution coating, according to a method of forming the organic layer. The material suitable for solution coating may be mixed with a solvent to provide a composition suitable for coating on a substrate, and the composition may be disposed on a substrate by a known solution-coating method, such as inkjet printing, screen-printing, or spin coating. Nonetheless, there remains a need for improved materials suitable for the organic layer, including materials suitable for solution coating to provide the organic layer.